stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Mister Honda
Welkom hier! Alles goed? 20 nov 2007 19:41 (UTC) :Kan ik je trouwens ergens mee helpen? 20 nov 2007 19:46 (UTC) :: Ook welkom namens mij. Hoe ben je hier trouwens geraakt? -- 20 nov 2007 19:58 (UTC) :::hey, allemaal. Ik ben hier terechtgekomen door een kenis van msn. Maar ik snap er echt nix van :S. Ik weet zelfs niet goed hoe hier iets te zetten ofzo, hoe ergens te gaan wonen en paginas aan te maken enz. Mister Honda 20 nov 2007 20:20 (UTC) ::::leuk dat je hier terecht bent gekomen! ik wil je graag helpen, maar helaas heb ik op dit moment geen tijd meer 20 nov 2007 20:55 (UTC) :::::Ik wil je ook gerust helpen hoor. Je kan anders ook es wat proberen in onze Zandbak. 21 nov 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat ik het al beetje beter snap. Als ik hier iets wil zeggen kan ik het gwn bewerken. Ik kan zo ook bv. Jullie posts bewerken enz. Dus een spel eigenlijk ook opgebouwd op vertrouwen. Maar ik snap nog sdeeds niet hoe ik ergens kan gaan wonen enz.Mister Honda 21 nov 2007 12:02 (UTC) :Zo is het goed :-) Als inwoner mag je 1 huis hebben. Als je 50 bewerkingen hebt gemaakt en 4 dagen aangemeld bent wordt je burger: je mag dan 2 huizen hebben, en meedoen aan stemmingen etc. 21 nov 2007 13:21 (UTC) jah, heb het nu door. met die pagina's enzo. Doe dit niet zo vaak. Maar een bedrijf enz. gelden dan ook als huizen? ik neem aan van wel... Maar ik heb ook de indruk dat er nogal weinig spelers zijn, is dat ook zo? (niet dat ik dat erg vidn hoor...) Mister Honda 21 nov 2007 13:24 (UTC) :Eigenlijk klopte het niet kwam ik net achter, want de grijze gebouwen zijn bedrijven en daar ben je net in gaan wonen. De gele gebouwen zijn huizen en dat heb ik net ook even van jouw huis gemaakt :-) en we zijn inderdaad niet met heel veel mensen 21 nov 2007 13:30 (UTC) ::Ja, dat heb ik gezien. Maar moet ik dan mijn huis veranderen naar een geel? En nu wete ik nog niet ofdat een woning en een bedrijf hetzelfde is. Mag je bv. 1 huis en 1 bedrijf hebben als inwoner? of zelfs 1 huis en 3 bedrijven? En wie zijn de administrators van deze site? hoeveel spelers zijn er ACTIEF? En hoelang bestaat deze site al? En ik denk dat het opzich wel positief zijn dat we niet met te vel zijn, ookal mogen er mss toch nog wel wat actieve leden bij?(ik wete het niet he...)Mister Honda 21 nov 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Er is geen limiet aan aantal bedrijven. Eigenlijk is het zo dat je alleen in een gebouw mag gaan wonen dat geel is, en dat een bedrijf alleen in een grijs gebouw mag... maar je kunt altijd op de overlegpagina vragen of het veranderd kan worden. :Alle gebruikers staan automatisch hier, maar die lijst klopt niet helemaal, je kunt wel zien wie er extra rechten hebben, bureaucraat en moderator zijn zo'n beetje de beheerders van de site. Volgens de Grondwet zijn de President, Vice-president en Eerste Minister dat, en ook De Grote Vijf zijn onlangs moderator geworden. In het rijksregister staan alle burgers. Maar daar zijn er momenteel maar iets van 5/6 van actief. 21 nov 2007 14:39 (UTC) :::Oke, bedankt. Dan verhuis ik naar ene geel huis en start ik binnenkort wss een bedrijf(je) op. Maar wat is er dan ana om meerdere huizen te hebben? ::::Ah, jij hebt het in geel verander. super. Mister Honda 21 nov 2007 14:48 (UTC) Honda of honda? Beste Mister Honda, of moet ik zeggen Mister honda. U heeft bij mijn weten 2 acoounts opgericht, namelijk : * Gebruiker:Mister Honda * Gebruiker:Mister honda Gelieve hier duidelijkheid in te brengen... -- 22 nov 2007 18:00 (UTC) ::Deze pagina is bij mijn weten door iemand anders gemaakt, ofzo. Naar dit spel en spelsysteem heel nieuw voor mij was heb ik per ongeluk die andere ook aangamaakt. Wat raad u mij aan? want bij het aanmaken van pagina's enzo heb ik blijkbaar nog een aantal problemen... (zo heb ik mijn bedrijf Reclamebureau: Vrije Reclame blijkbaar als gebruiker aangemaakt :S) :: U kiest er 1 van en dan verwijder ik de andere en zet alles over. Mr wilt u ook niet vergeten te handtekenen? -- 22 nov 2007 19:06 (UTC) ::: Dan kies ik deze pagina. Het hanteken vergeet ik wel, maar ik probeer het echt niet te doen.Mister Honda 22 nov 2007 19:37 (UTC) Politieke partijen Keuze kunnen maken? Btw, als je bij de DP komt kun je woordvoerder worden! Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 20:18 (UTC) :Ik heb ze nog niet goed bekeken. Het is een donderdagavond, en dan heb ik het meestal nogal druk. Heb me vooral bezig gehouden met het beginnen van een zaak(en nu een tweede) die ik dan verder ga uitwerken later. ::Je mag er zo lang over doen als je maar wilt . Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 20:22 (UTC) :::Bedankt ;). kan er trouwens een plaats in het centrum in bedrijfsplaats mogen omgewisselt worden? Ik ga samen met pullie een muziekkiosk opstarten Mister Honda 22 nov 2007 20:26 (UTC) ::::Ik zou beter een plaats nemen in één van de lege torens (WTC, Jeugdtoren, et cetera (zie Lijst van hoogste gebouwen van Libertas)) of in Companies Place. Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 20:27 (UTC) :::::Ah, oke. Ik ben van verschillende dingen nog niet op de hoogte, er is blijkbaar geen uitgebreide hulp? ::::::Jawel hoor: wij. Aan ons (ik, Al, Maarten...) kan je álles vragen. 22 nov 2007 21:08 (UTC) :::::::Oke, bedankt! Ik denk dta ik het hier echt naar mijn zin ga hebben!Mister Honda 22 nov 2007 21:50 (UTC) ::::::::Dat hopen we alvast! 23 nov 2007 07:06 (UTC) Afwezigheid Ik zal de volgende 2 weken afwezig zijn. Ook ben ik de laatste dagen wat afwezig geweest. Door examens en een druk leven heb ik op de moment niet veel tijd voor wikistad. Ik zal in de kerstvakantie (België) terug actief zijn, zo lang zullen ook mijn bedrijven stil liggen! :P Dat heeft dan wel een tijdje geduurt zeg ;-P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 14:38 (UTC)